Shuffle Challenge
by If-I-Had-One-Wish
Summary: In which I attempt to start writing through a Shuffle Challenge. Please read and review. Various Pairings.


**Umm so hi guys. This is my first story and I figured the easiest way to start was a shuffle chalenge so enjoy! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Clique or any song or brand mentioned in this story.**

**I Just Can't Wait to Be King**

_Jason Weaver, Laura Williams, Rowan Atkinson_

Derrick Harrington sat in his sixth period language arts class staring out the window. It was his last day of his junior year. In exactly 22 minutes he would be officially a senior, king of the school. His fingers impatiently tapped a beat out on his desk; he tore his gaze away from the window and looked around the classroom. Every one of his classmates looked just as anxious for the end of school as he was.

There was Josh staring at Alicia's back love visible in his eyes they'd been dating for the past year and half, he was probably looking forward to all the days they would spend at the beach. To the left was Cam and Claire feeding each other gummies while stealing glances at the clock. Derrick finally turned his head to look at the person sitting on his right, his girlfriend the notorious Massie Block. BOCD high's queen bee. Together they would be the Queen and King of senior year.

**Am I the Only One**

_Dierks Bently_

Dylan Marvil impatiently tapped her 4 inch jimmy choo heels on the marble foyer of the Marvil mansion waiting for the other four members of the PC to descend the staircase.

"MAAAAASSSSSIIIIEEE, AHHHHLLLICCCCSHHHHAAA, KUHHHH-LAAAAARIE, KRISSSSTEEEEEN! Hurry up!"

Finally the amber eyed leader of the PC came down the stairs.

"What are you wearing?" Dylan gestured to Massie's pajamas.

"Well we were thinking of just staying in tonight. You know we don't HAVE to go to the clubs every Friday." Massie tried to reason with the party girl of her group.

"Ughh you guys are soooo lame" Dylan grumbled as she followed Massie up the stairs. "And we better still have at least a little fun."

**Boyfriend**

_Justin Bieber_

Chris Plovert sighed as he saw Kristen leave her house with Dempsey Solomon. Again.

His excitement over having Kristen moving in across the street was soon gone after seeing her boyfriend drop her off at home one too many times. Chris shuddered just thinking of seeing them kiss.

Personal reminder: living across the street from the girl isn't always a great time when she's dating the king of PDA.

He also knew that Dempsey was always late to pick Kristen up he'd seen her walk down the street to wait for him to pick her up down the block just so her parents wouldn't see he forgot about her again.

If Chris were Kristen's boyfriend he'd never be late he's also treat her like the queen she is.

**Call Me Maybe**

_Carly Rae Jepsen_

Claire checked her phone again to see if he'd called yet. She sighed when she saw the only thing new on her phone was a text from Todd saying He just beat his high score on some video game she didn't care about.

The only thing Claire currently cared about was seeing of Danny Robbins the cute lifeguard from the country club would call her. She had only given him her number after her and Cam's most recent breakup after sitting poolside moping for 45 minutes Alicia and Massie had finally had enough so they pushed her in the pool. Which is why Danny jumped in the pool to make sure she was okay.

After scolding Massie and Alicia, not very seriously he walked back to his chair. For the next week Alicia and Massie had tried to get Claire to talk to him. Sick of their constant remarks about his abs or biceps Claire had finally given in and in her loopy writing had scrawled her number across a napkin delivered with Massie's piña colada before she shyly handed it to Danny.

**Take Care**

_Drake (feat. Rihanna)_

Dylan rolled her eyes again as James, her blind date, made yet another remark about his ex who had in his words "ripped his heart out then stomped on it her crazy high heels then wrapped it up nice in a big it's me not you speech"

This dude seriously needed to lighten up. Was Dylan sitting her crying over Kemp Hurley the possible love of her life who as of 2 weeks and 5 days ago she had caught with Olivia Freaking Ryan?

No. Dylan was over it. Even if every time she saw Olivia she wanted to rip her head off. Even if the tramp dangles Kemp in Dylan's face whenever Dylan walks past the two of them at school Dylan just ducks her head and convinces herself Karma will get the girl. And if not she has Massie Block on her side.

When James launched himself into another story about his ex, Dylan snapped.

"Will you please stop being a little whiny brat? She dumped you. Game over move on. Get drunk at a party kiss a girl and get over the dumb slut who broke your heart." And with that Dylan fled the restaurant in need of a little post break up therapy herself.

**Ours**

_Taylor Swift_

Massie Block smiled softly as she saw her boyfriend ,of 6 months 2 weeks and 4 days to be exact thank you very much, Derrick Harrington approach the park bench she was sitting on with two waffle cones each with a big scoop of strawberry ice cream. Before he could get her Massie sprang from her spot on the bench to run and grab her cone.

"Still don't trust me?" Derrick teased.

"After you dropped my con the past two times? No" Massie smiled.

"Nobody's perfect. I just gotta work on my cone carrying technique."

"Well here's a tip. You can't text with one hand and carry two comes with the other."

"I can too"

"You dropped ice cream on a baby in a stroller. You can't sorry honey" Massie licked her cone.

"I can do it and I'll prove it" Derrick said as her grabbed her cone out of her hand.

"Okay I'll bet you. For a piggy back ride?" Massie countered

"Bring it" Derrick stated as he withdrew his IPhone from his pocket "How far do I have to go?"

"That bench" Massie pointed to a bench inhabited by a couple of eleven year old girls "And back"

Massie watched as Derrick got all the way to the bench without dropping a cone, until a rock got in his path. He stumbled and the ice cream cones flew onto the eleven year old. They screamed while Derrick ran back to Massie.

"You win" Derrick stated as he waited for Massie to climb on his back.

"We better go" She stated once safely on his back looking a clique of ice cream covered girls fast approaching.

And as Derrick ran and she laughed she knew without a doubt she is 110 percent in love with Derrick Harrington.

**Beautiful Mess**

_Diamond Rio_

Josh rolled out of bed and trudged his way downstairs following the faint smell of bacon.

"Well good morning sleepy head" His mother exclaimed when he appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning" Josh slurred as he took a seat at the table.

"You seem tired. How late did you stay up?" His mother questioned as she set a plate of French toast in front of him.

"Only like 1" Josh grumbled before stuffing his mouth of goodness.

"Were you talking to that girl again on the Facebook again? What's her name Alexia?" Mrs. Hotz took a sip of her morning tea.

"Alicia" Josh corrected.

"Well don't let her influence your life too much" Mrs. Hotz warned. "I noticed your grades aren't what they use to be. She seems like too big a distraction."

"But I really like her" Josh reasoned.

"Sometimes liking someone isn't enough Joshua." Mrs. Hotz stated.

"This time it is mom I really, really do like her." Josh stated as he stood from the table his plate empty. "But I gotta go we're seeing a movie" Josh grabbed his keys and made his way to his car.

"That boy" Mrs. Hotz muttered.

**Bad**

_The Cab_

Cam sighed as he read the text on his phone

**Claire**: Hi baby just wanted to wish you a good morning see you at school :) p.s. I have a surprise ;D

Claire was just so good. She was always kind, understanding, would sit at the soccer field for hours without complaint.

It wasn't that Cam didn't like those things about her he just wanted someone who could make him worry someone who wouldn't always answer his texts with hearts. It was crazy but he found himself drawn to the schools notorious bad girl Nikki Reed.

She was everything Calire wasn't. Cam didn't know how he could like two girls so completely diffrent He knew if he ever got with Nikki Claire would be crushed. But he just needed to get away from someone so good. What he really need was someone bad.

**You lie**

_The Band Perry_

Massie glared at her boyfriend, James, who under her scrutinizing glare was squirming in his chair.

"So you're saying that you swear on your life that after I left Skye's party you didn't even go near that slut Olivia?" Massie questioned calmly.

"Yes I swear Massie I never did anything with her." James looked at her forehead unable to look into her eyes.

"S you're telling me that the 14 people who texting me saying they saw my boyfriend and Olivia swapping spit are all liars?" Massie leveled her glare silently daring him to lie to her again.

"Yes a swear baby all I did after you left was play another game of beer pong with the boys then we left. No Olivia. At all I promise."

"Your promises are crap." Massie grabbed her phone and opened a photo that had been sent to her courtesy of Danny Robins. "Ever heard of the saying a picture is worth a thousand words?"

"Well yeah who hasn't?" James started to sweat.

"Well get a load of this thousand words" Massie showed him the picture of him and Olivia kissing.

"Baby I'm sorry I was ju-"

"Quit with the excuses and get out" Massie pointed a finger at her front door. "And don't even think about trying to get me back I'm done. Forever" As he left Massie heard the front door slam.

She'd get over this she's Massie Freaking Block after all no little British boy who got a big head once he crossed the pond could break Massie Block.

**Gives You Hell**

_All American Rejects_

The new Alicia wakes up extra early to make sure she looks more than good but great at school.

The new Alicia makes sure she walks the ways where she goes right by where he hangs out with his friends. She never looks at him or misses him he's a part of the old Alicia.

The new Alicia makes sure at lunch when he sits at the table right next to hers he has to watch her laugh and talk with her friends.

The new Alicia makes sure when he hears them talk it's about boys.

Because Josh Hotz destroyed the Old Alicia by breaking her heart and them having the guts to ask out her best friend just short two weeks later, the New Alicia makes sure he sees her because maybe just maybe every time he sees her he'll think of the last time they talked when he broke her heart. The New Alicia has made it her goal to make the rest of high school hell for Josh Hotz.

**Nothin' on You**

_B.O.B (feat. Bruno Mars)_

Kemp Hurly sighed as he looked around the room he was in. _What am I doing?_ He thought to himself as he saw he was in the company if the so called druggies of his school.

He didn't belong here he was Kemp Freaking Hurley girls idolized him. He was the guy guys looked up to he was one of the most popular people at school. So why was he here watching as a group of long haired stoners assed around a pipe? He should be with Dylan his girlfriend.

Wait scratch that his ex -girlfriend. She hated him now she threw a vase at him when he told her what he did with that girl he met at one of his dad's work dinners he didn't even remember her name for Christ's sake. So why did he do it?

Because he knew he didn't deserve Dylan because she was great she loved him. But he knew no other girl could compare to her but he blew it he couldn't get her back. Could he? Kemp got off the couch he was sitting on and left what's his name's house.

He got in his car and went on auto pilot to the house of the only girl who mattered.


End file.
